A monster who wants to be a butterfly
by RoyalOtaku
Summary: Era un mounstro que queria ser libre, queria poder volar y soñar pero al final del dia seguia siendo un mounstro tratando de ingresar en ese mundo dominado por capullos esperando por ser mariposas, pero entonces, ¿Por que esa chica de ojos rojos sigue diciendole lo contrario?
1. Just a memory

**¡Regrese! Este es el primer capitulo de la historia mejorado y completo. Ya estoy empezando el segundo. Espero les guste.**

 **Mai-Otome no me pertenece solo a Sunrise, si fuera asi hubiera creado una mejor historia en el arco de la Guerra entre Otomes.**

 **Cuando algo este entre comillas ("") es un pensamiento y cuando es en cursiva** **(** _Hoolsss_ **) es una conversación por telepatía (ya se explicara en futuros capítulos porque).**

¿Cómo había podido pasar eso?

Hace un rato estaba tranquila durmiendo en el regazo de mama y ahora estaba viendo como la apuñalaban una y otra vez, veía la sangre en el piso, los ojos perdidos de su madre mirándole. Mientras que unos metros más adelante esta el cuerpo inerte de su padre; todo lo que había cerca era sangre y más sangre.

Quería gritar, correr, ¡hacer algo! Pero su cuerpo no respondía, lo seguía viendo, como la seguían masacrando, como vio que le dispararon a su padre y le arrancaron los ojos. Tenía miedo…. Mucho miedo. ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Tan solo era una niña de seis años, tan sola, tan indefensa.

Los asesinos terminaron su trabajo, dejando el cuerpo ahora sin vida de la mujer en el piso, dejando a la pequeña sin madre…sin padre….sin familia.

Ahora irían con esa fenómeno, esa cosa que no debería vivir, respirar su mismo aire…ser la heredera. Solo verla ahí, con ese vestido azul y sus zapatillas negras los irritaban. No dejarían que un fenómeno los reinara así que acabarían su vida…

La primera puñalada fue en el pecho, cerca del corazón, escucharon como la pequeña lloraba y gritaba, decidieron que debían seguir pero esta vez con una puñalada en el estómago pero esa puñalada nunca llego; un lobo gris con ojos esmeraldas apareció en escena, de repente salto hacia el asesino que tenía el arma blanca y lo mordió. La pequeña seguía viendo todo lo que sucedía, como el lobo tan conocido para ella seguía mordiendo a los asesinos pero al mismo tiempo está siendo atacada por ellos. Vio la herida de su pecho, tan grotesca y grande, el vestido que su tío abuelo le había comprado estaba ahora machado con sangre…su sangre. Volvió su vista hacia los asesinos y se impactó, estaban muertos, sus brazos arrancados y sus ropas rasgadas mientras que el lobo se alejó un tanto de la escena. "¿Me va a dejar aquí?" Con ese pensamiento la pequeña se desmayó…ahí…en esa masacre, donde solo había sangre y…oscuridad.

Se despertó totalmente desorientada, sintió los ojos violetas de su compañera de habitación sobre ella, giro su cabeza y se encontró con los otros ojos con deje de preocupación. La chica, con su pijama rosa y su cabello anaranjado totalmente desordenados parecía trasnochada, como si alguien no le hubiese dejado dormir.

-¿Natsuki?-la escucho susurrar- ¿Estas bien? No podía dormir debido al examen de mañana y escuche tus gruñidos.

-¿Gru…ñidos?-su voz ronca sonó en la habitación. "¿Había sido solo un sueño?" pensó.

-Si-afirmo la muchacha mientras asentía con la cabeza-parecía que estabas soñando algo feo-prosiguió-no sabía cómo despertarte pero antes de darme cuenta ya estabas despierta.

"¿Mal…sueño…?" Y recordó, sus padres, a los asesinos, el lobo…. No, no había sido un sueño, simplemente había recordado esa horrible noche, una noche que gustaría poder olvidar. Sintiendo la mirada intensa de la chica deicidio excusarse con cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera, mañana tenían examen por lo que debían estar frescas.

-Lo siento Mai-comenzó con su excusa-seguramente es por la película de terror del otro día

Mai no parecía convencida con la excusa, "es porque es de las pocas personas que te conocen bien" le recordó su conciencia.

-…Esta bien-le respondió aun sin estar convencida-para la próxima elige ver otro tipo de película-con eso dicho se devolvió a su cama dispuesta a dormir.

Minutos después de tocar su cama Mai cayó ante los brazos de Morfeo mientras que Natsuki seguía despierta, pensando. "Algunas veces desearía que esa cicatriz en mi pecho fuera mentira…pero el reflejo en el espejo no miente" y con eso en mente decidió cerrar sus ojos aun sabiendo que el recordó de sus muertes volverían para afirmarle entre sueños lo que ya sabía…que era un monstruo.

Era de mañana, la academia Garderobe empezaba oficialmente sus clases. Alumnas emocionadas caminaban para llegar temprano a sus clases mientras otras trataban de disfrutar ese pequeño momento libre que tenían. Tal era el caso de Mai y Natsuki, ambas nerviosas por su examen decidieron caminar lentamente para no llegar tan rápido al campo de entrenamiento mientras un cómodo silencio las reconfortaba. Mientras más se acercaban más nerviosas se ponían, al ver que las Trías habían llegado primero se sintieron avergonzadas, ellas debían llegar antes para dar ejemplo, no por nada sus onee-samas eran Perlas de elite.

Vieron que faltaban cinco minutos para la prueba y sus amigas no llegaban.

-Qué raro-hablo Mai-Laura y Karla todavía no llegan-prosiguió, mientras Natsuki se dedicaba a ver a sus compañeras de clases-Ne Natsuki, ¿crees que se quedaron dormidas?

Natsuki no contesto puesto que su mirada estaba en un punto fijo o mejor dicho en una persona fija.

-Mou Natsuki, si quieres hablar con Shizuru-san solo tienes que ir para allá, pero no te le quedes mirada tal cual stalker-al finalizar de hablar sonrió, su amiga estaba roja como un tomate

-¡Ba…Baka!-contesto Natsuki-Yo no la estoy mirando, solo que me puse a pensar y mi mirada cayo en su persona-se excusó totalmente sonrojada.

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo llegaron las mencionadas con anterioridad, totalmente jadeando y un tanto sudorosas, pareciera que hubieran corrido un maratón.

-Eres increíble Karla-hablo la más alta-¿Qué hubiera pasado si nos cacha Miss María?

-Bueno, era eso o no llegábamos-le contesto-y la verdad no quiero perder puesto en la clasificación.

Natsuki las miro fijamente, se conocían desde hace unos seis meses y no se acostumbraba a ver tal contraste, mientras que Laura era alta, morena de cabellos grisáceos, Karla era más baja (tal vez incluso la más baja del salón), de piel blanca con cabello oscuro. ¡Incluso en personalidad contrastaban! Karla era ruidosa y tenía siempre mucha energía, además que se la pasaba de buen humor mientras que Laura era más calmada y mucho (pero mucho) más seria. ¿Tendrá algo que ver con sus países de origen? Una de Lutecia Romulus y otra de Lutecia Remos, vaya dúo. Tal vez ellas pensaban lo mismo de Mai y su persona, juraba que una vez había escuchado a Karla decir que Mai era como el sol y ella era la luna.

-Oi Kruger-sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Laura la llamo-ya va a empezar la prueba, muévete, seguramente tu Onee-sama te está esperando-esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa picarona mientras que Natsuki se sonrojaba.

Retiraba lo dicho, Laura no era tan seria como quería darse a ver.

Estaba nerviosa, veía a sus compañeras transformarse baja la atenta mirada de las Trías, por lo visto Miss María no podrá evaluar debido a una reunión de extrema urgencia. Natsuki suspiro, de verdad que Garderobe necesitaba una Directora y nuevas columnas, si siguen así a Miss María le podría dar algo.

-¡Natsuki Kruger!-escucho su nombre, "Oh Shinso" pensó, ya era su turno.

Mientras le rezaba a todos los dioses que existieran para no pasar vergüenza se acercaba hacia el centro del campo, veía a todos los ojos de sus compañeras mirándolas, pero ninguna de ellas le importaba, solo le importaba unos ojos carmesí. Aunque lo negara miles de veces, ella le atraía, la chica de pelo ocre con unos hermosos ojos carmesí, con su hermosa figura y atrayente y lindo acento, lo malo era esa tan fea y falsa sonrisa, como le gustaría a ella que su Onee-sama sonriera de verdad. Suspiro, no era momento de pensar en que tan bella era Shizuru, si no en impresionarla, aunque con esa autoestima que ella tenía no era muy buena. Respiro profundo y miro al frente, vio que su Onee-sama se acercaba a ella para besar su robe, y así lo hizo.

Tal vez no debía haberle mirado a los ojos, o simplemente fueron sus nervios, pero casi se cae al transformarse por andar distraída por lo cual obtuvo una clasificación de 80 sobre 100. Natsuki volvió a suspirar, lo mejor será tomar una siesta por ahí, luego de esa nota no quería volver a clases. Poniéndole de excusa a Mai que iba a la biblioteca antes de llegar a clases se adentró al bosque que estaba cerca de la academia.

"Al fin sola". No es que no le gustara Mai, la chica la agradaba pero era muy parlanchina y a Natsuki no le gustaba hablar mucho, a ella le gustaba la soledad…tal vez era por eso que se la pasaba deprimida. Decidió acostarse en el césped…hasta que comenzó a sentir frió y lo vio…ese lobo, pelaje gris azulado, ojos esmeraldas, no era un cachorro pero si era un poco pequeño para su edad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-se levantó inmediatamente.

- _Siempre estoy contigo-_ le comento el lobo.

-No me vengas con esas Dhuran-comenzó Natsuki-Solo puedes venir si te llamo y yo sé que no he hecho eso-finalizo mientras que el mamífero acachaba su cabeza dando a entender su pena.

- _Es que… ¿Ya no me quieres?-_ se veía que Dhuran tenía lágrimas en sus ojos mientras que sus orejas se ladeaban hacia abajo-¿ _Es por eso que no me quieres ver? ¿O es por tu abuelo? Nats…_

-¡Cállate!-interrumpió la humana-no sabes lo que dices, vete de aquí Dhuran-prosiguió mientras se daba la vuelta "Si lo veo a los ojos no podré mostrarme fuerte" pensó.

- _¡No trates de mentirme! Yo también soy parte de ti_

-¡Que te calles he dicho!-grito-No digas sandeces, yo nunca sería un monstruo como tú- "mierda", los ojos del lobo se miraron sorprendidos

- _Ya veo, entonces será mejor que me vaya._

-¡No espera Dhuran!-grito antes de desmayarse.

-¿ _Natsuki?_

 **Espero les gusto esto y díganme que les pareció. Yo tratare de responder sus dudas (si es que tienen) en el próximo capitulo. Bueno bye y que tengan un buen día.**


	2. Keith

**Bueno, aquí esta el segundo capitulo. Espero les guste (este esta mas corto pero es para ir poco a poco).**

 **Va haber personajes nuevos que no están ni en el manga ni anime ni tampoco crossover. Estos son personajes inventados por mi. Bueno los dejo leer, disfruten de la lectura y espero que comenten si les gusto o no, si esta bueno o no, etc. Bye!**

- _¿Natsuki?-_ esa voz…de donde le sonaba- Natsuki despierta ya son las 5 de la tarde-un momento…

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Ara, veo que mi kohai decidió despertarse

-¿Shi…zuru?- estaba confundida… "¿Y Dhuran?", solo podía pensar en cómo estaría su amigo, lo había tratado fatal.

-¿Ara? ¿Mi Natsuki se encuentra bien?

-¿Ah?-la voz cantarían la volvió de sus pensamientos- Digo, sí, estoy bien, gracias Onee-sama-se levantó para irse pero no contó con que la otra chica tuviera otros planes…

-Ara Ara…-escucho la voz de su preciada Onee-sama-mi Natsuki no creerá que podrá escaparse del castigo que le voy a dar por no presentarse a clases… ¿o sí?

El único pensamiento que le vino a la mente en ese momento fue un "Oh mierda" mientras palidecía cada vez más.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA-se escuchaba las carcajadas de la habitación A-31-Jajajanojajapuedojajacreerlo

-¡U…urusai!-grito la otra chica-no sabes la pena que pase

-Jajajaja, ya va-respondió Mai- es que Natsuki…TE DESMAYASTES LUEGO DE QUE SHIZURU-SAN TE DIJERA QUE TENIAS QUE BAÑARTE CON ELLA JAJAJAJA

La peliazul se ponía cada vez más roja, "¿Qué clase de compañera tengo?" se preguntó.

-Mou Mai se supone que tienes que apoyarme no burlarte-le recrimino Natsuki-además…yo nunca he visto a una mujer desnuda-comento en susurros

-¿Eh?-pregunto Mai-Natsuki dilo más alto que no te escuche.

La chica mencionada, que ya estaba un poco sonrojada, se puso roja como un tomate.

-Qyenuncahevistoaunamujerdesnuda-lo dijo rápido mientras se tapaba con sus sabanas por la vergüenza que tenía. Mai se quedó un rato sin decir nada hasta que a los cinco minutos de haber separado las palabras y entender lo que significaba volvió a reírse fuertemente durante un largo rato

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Un nuevo día, una nueva aventura…o eso es lo que se decía. Natsuki por lo menos estaba aburrida, su mente seguía dando vueltas por lo de ayer y no sabía qué hacer para disculparse con Dhuran. Además de que la clase no le ayudaba, ¿de qué le serviría de ella saber maquillaje? Había clases que parecían de relleno, no se supone que las Otomes eran guerreras, entonces, ¿para que la clase de maquillaje?

-Ne Natsuki ya puedes abrir los ojos-le cometo su compañera-ya termine.

Y así hizo la ojiverde, abrió los ojos para mirarse al espejo…y desearía no haberlo hecho…

-Mai

-Sí, Natsuki

-¿Qué es esto?

-Maquillaje

…

-¿Maquillaje? ¿MAQUILLAJE?-comenzó a gritar Natsuki-¡Parezco una Drag Queen!

-Ay por favor Natsuki no seas una exagerada

-¿EXAGERADA?-pregunto incrédula-Llego a ir así a RuPaul`s Drag Race y no llego ni a clasificar al programa.

-¡Hey!-protesto la ojimorada-RuPaul estaría muy orgullosa de mi por lo que hice.

-Señoritas-escucharon una voz un tanto ronca-¿Podrían explicarme porque están discutiendo en mitad de mi clase?

-Miss…Miss María…bueno…jeje…nosotras…es que mire…-mientras Mai trataba de defender lo indefendible Natsuki solo pensaba en una cosa "Mierda, no termino de salirme de un problema para entrar en otro".

-Mou, esto es tu culpa Natsuki-dijo Mai mientras trotaba junto con la mencionada-si no fuera porque no apreciaste mi homenaje a RuPaul's Drag Race no estaríamos aquí.

-¡Urusai!-exclamo Natsuki-es que solo a ti se te ocurre hacerme ver como Drag Queen cuando no soy una y de paso nos queda una hora más de trote.

Y así las dos amigas siguieron trotando como les había pedido "amablemente" Miss María

 **Mientras tanto, en el despacho de Miss María**

-¡No puedo aceptar eso!

-No me importa lo que usted piense o no.

-¿Cómo?

-Vine aquí para ver a mi nieta y si usted me lo impide tendré que utilizar medidas un tanto _sucias._

Miss María veía con incredulidad al señor en frente suyo. ¿Cómo es posible que semejante _monstruo_ viniera a ver a su mejor alumna cuando le había dejado en claro que no se interesaba en ella?

-Disculpe Conde Kruger pero usted dejo de ser el tutor legal de la señorita Kruger desde el año pasado-comento Miss María-es más, que yo sepa la señorita Alexandra De Jong es la que tiene todos los derechos legales de su "nieta".

-¿Cómo se atreve?-pregunto molesto el hombre-Bah, da igual, la próxima vendré con Keith, la tengo avisada Miss María

Con eso el hombre prepotente se fue del despacho dejando a la Directora un tanto pálida "no puedo dejar que venga, Natsuki no necesita más porquería de James".

 _"Natsuki"_

 _"Natsuki"_

 _"¡Natsuki!"_

 _La chica abrió sus ojos. Vio que estaba en un bosque lleno de nieve._

 _"Natsuki por aquí"_

 _Escucho esa voz de nuevo, decidió buscar al dueño de la voz. Comenzó a caminar por el estrecho bosque, los pinos estaban cubierto de nieve al igual que el piso, se dio cuenta que estaba descalza pero increíblemente no le molestaba; siguió caminando hasta que se consiguió un riachuelo todo congelado… "¿Dónde estará metido?"_

 _"Aquí Natsuki"_

 _¡Ahí! Ya lo había encontrado. Un hombre esbelto de cabello negro azulado estaba sentando en unas de las tantas piedras que había por la orilla del congelado riachuelo y consigo estaba…Dhuran._

 _-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué me llamaron?-pregunto Natsuki, no podía estar en el mismo sitio que Dhuran, todavía no sabía cómo mirarlo a la cara._

 _-Dhuran me dijo que te sentía ansiosa-comenzó el viejo hombre, se notaban unos colmillos afilados en su dentaduras-pero no te llame por ello._

 _"¿Y entonces?" Se preguntó, vio los ojos esmeraldas del hombre y noto un deje de tristeza._

 _-Tu abuelo, James, fue hoy a la academia-"Oh no"-Me mandó una carta puesto que todavía está de viaje y…no tengo buenas noticias-"Coño, ¿Por qué todas las cosas malas me pasan a mí?"-te quiere ver._

 _-No puede-respondió casi de inmediato-ya no es mi tutor legal, además, ¿no fue él el que me llamo bastarda aun sabiendo que soy de sangre pura?_

 _-Natsuki-esta vez la voz del viejo hombre no tenía una dulzura en ella si no más bien un tono amenazante-No hables así de tu abuelo, sabes que te quiere, a su manera, pero te quiere-"Sera que me quiere caer a patadas, porque no le veo explicación"-Y será mejor que no te escondas…porque también voy yo._

 _"Mierda"_


End file.
